ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrifying Cosmic Rays
is the 15th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on October 23rd, 1966. Synopsis An unusual form of space radiation turns a child's chalk sketch into a real-life giant monster that's all but impervious to the Science Patrol's attacks. Plot The scene opens up at a School with several kids admiring the drawings that they all made in class. Most of them consist of Monsters that have appeared on Earth before. One of the pictures that that kids notice resembles a White Tadpole, to which is revealed to be a Monster named "Gabadon," who was drawn by a boy named Mushiba. The other kids however find his Monster ridiculous and laugh at it to Mushiba's disappointment. Later, Mushiba is seen in a Construction Site drawing his Monster on a Clay Pipe with chalk, when he is confronted by more of the kids from school who continue to mock his drawing. As everyone leaves though, the drawing begins to glow ominously. Meanwhile at the Science Patrol's HQ, the team learns from the Space Ray Research Center that an anomaly has been recently detected heading for the Planet and could have an unknown effect on the Planet. The next day, the kids from school notice Mushiba's drawing of Gabadon has come to life as the Monster itself is fast asleep, and the chalk drawing of him has disappeared. The Science Patrol however also notices the Monster's presence, and they attack it with their VTOL, fearing that it may be hostile. After severing the Monster's tail, Gabadon wanders around in pain for a brief bit, but quickly returns back to its slumber. The Defense Force arrives to assist the Science Patrol in stopping the Monster, but Gabadon continues to sleep all day without causing any harm, much to the Science Patrol's surprise and disappointment. Eventually once the Monster awakens late in the day, rather than rampage as expected, Gabadon turns and leaves by disappearing into thin air. Back at their HQ, the Science Patrol learns that other parts of the world have been affected by the space rays, including Switzerland and South Africa, with similar incidents involving drawings becoming real, thus learning of Gabadon's origins. Meanwhile, Mushiba is given a newfound respect by the other kids from before, as they are now excited to see Gabadon come to live. Wanting to see Gabadon again, but with more features than last time, Mushiba and the kids proceed to re-design Gabadon to be much more colorful and ferocious-looking. Much like last time after the drawing is completed, the space rays causes the drawing to glow, and Gabadon returns the next morning. Like before though, Gabadon did no harm to its surroundings. All it did was sleep, while the Science Patrol watched on to observe the Monster in action, so as to not provoke it and possibly cause casualties. Gabadon slept all day until it disappeared once more. Despite the Monster's harmless nature though, the Science Patrol decided that it was best to attack Gabadon the next day regardless of any victims lost, as the Monster's presence was causing a decline in Japan's economy due to everyone being too scared to come near the Monster. The next day as Gabadon returned (and was fast asleep as always) the Defense Force arrived and they fired on Gabadon with Tanks and Flamethrowers, despite everything they threw at the Monster, Gabadon shrugged them off, but still refused to fight. Instead, the monster tried to flee to a more quiet location so that it could continue sleeping. As the Science Patrol arrived to deal with the Monster themselves, they were stopped by the children who begged them not to hurt Gabadon. During the confusion, Hayata (after being temporarily swept away in a nearby river) transforms into Ultraman to battle Gabadon instead. This time, Gabadon tries to fight back against the Hero, but Ultraman was still much more stronger than the Monster, and he easily beats down Gabadon with no trouble. As Ultraman fought Gabadon though, all the kids plead Ultraman to stop fighting and not to kill Gabadon. During their fight though, Ultraman takes Gabadon, hoists the Monster up high, and they flew away without saying a word to the kids's shock. Later that night, the kids are now lamenting sadly at the loss of Gabadon, but are informed by Ultraman himself that while Gabadon is gone from Earth, he promises that the Monster will return once every year on July 7th as a Constellation in the sky. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Kōji Ishizaka as Ultraman (voice-over) Special Guests * Katsuaki Kawada as Mushiba * Yasumi Hara as a Clay Pipe Owner * Uchino Sō Jirō as Takashi * Yoshinobu Kaneko as Zerosen * Satō Tsugi Chibu as Obake * Hashimoto Yūji as Sasuke * Toshie Iwai as Chako Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Gavadon A and B Notes *Despite being the 15th episode of the series, this was the 14th episode to be made during production. Errors *During his fight with Gabadon B, Ultraman's left armpit has a big noticeable hole in the suit. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes